


Undisclosed Desires

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anticipation, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, UST, on set antics, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's possible that Misha was pushing for Destiel because he had a crush on Jensen. Maybe. And now that the writers have given in and written them in a kiss, Misha can't wait to get to set. But things don't go exactly as he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

            Misha stepped out of his car the morning of the shoot with a sense of anticipation in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't totally sure how long he'd been hoping for this. Awhile, anyway. Somewhere around season five he and Jensen had started hanging out more and more and it wasn't long before Misha realised his attraction to his co-worker. The fan response to Dean and Castiel had encouraged him, and he'd soon found himself publically encouraging them in their fantasies, tweeting requests for the smutty fanfiction they all seemed to enjoy writing so much and playing it off as a joke about research into interspecies relationships. If they'd helped him along in a few fantasies of his own, well, he'd never have to tell anyone else, would he? He'd never really pushed it on Jensen, either. He knew Jensen identified as straight and he didn't want to freak him out. He played, sure, flirted with him, but it was all easily written off as a joke and he didn't think Jensen actually had any idea exactly how into him Misha was.

            But he really, really was.

            He walked towards his trailer slowly. He'd been nudging the writers and producers occasionally over the past couple of years, mentioning offhandedly that it would probably do _fantastic_ things for ratings if Dean and Cas did finally get together on the show, but he'd never actually expected it to do any good. There had been protests about what the network might be willing to air, that Dean and Cas getting together might alienate a portion of the fanbase. So when Misha had been doing his first read over of the script when Dean and Cas were alone for the first time after being in Purgatory, he'd nearly choked. Not only a hug - and having Jensen's arms around him for the second episode had already been more than he'd hoped for - but a kiss. A full-on kiss. It was more than he'd allowed himself to think seriously about, beyond a few late-night fantasy sessions. He fumbled with his keys as he let himself into his trailer to drop off his stuff before heading to the makeup trailer. He was a few minutes late, as always. He was starting to suspect they told him an earlier call time than they actually needed him - earlier than they told everyone else they'd given him - since he had an unfortunate tendency to oversleep. He tossed down his wallet and keys, but left his jacket on to combat the chill of the early morning. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times. He knew the stylists would just be messing with it anyway, but he couldn't help himself. Taking a deep breath and trying to be more excited than nervous about the day, he left his trailer and headed for the makeup chair.

            He was half-grateful that he didn't run into Jensen in the makeup trailer. He wasn't sure he wanted to see the guy before the scene started filming. If he was truthful with himself, he was getting a little annoyed. _Since when do you get fucking nervous about kissing a guy?_ He thought. _I mean yeah. Jensen's gorgeous and sweet but still. He's just a guy, Misha, and he's not even into you. It's going to be a basic screen kiss. In, out, get it over with, the end._ He kicked aimlessly at some rocks as he walked over to the set where they were shooting his first scene. The Scene (as he'd come to refer to it in his head) wasn't scheduled to shoot for a few hours yet. He arrived at the set to find a cheerful redheaded PA standing there.

            "Hi, Mr. Collins!" She said cheerfully. "Sorry to be a pain, but I've been asked to pass on the message that your filming schedule's changed. There's a couple of minor issues with the set here that they want to work out, so they're switching shoot times. This one'll be at ten, and you're doing your ten a.m. shoot now." Misha's stomach jumped.

            "Ah. Sure. I'll, head over to that set now. Thanks for letting me know, um…" he trailed off, feeling bad that he didn't recognise this particular assistant.

            "Kate," she said cheerfully.

            "Kate. Thanks. I appreciate it," he said, shooting the girl one of his trademark smiles before turning around to head back the way he'd come.

            He was evidently not going to get the time to prepare that he'd previously expected.

*****

            "Right, guys. Gonna take it from Dean's first sighting of Cas in the hotel room. And...action."

            Misha sat down on the bed, waiting for his cue. The door opened, and Jensen stepped through.

            "Cas." Misha looked up.

            "Hello, Dean."

            "Cas, it's been…we haven't really had a chance to talk since you…came back." Misha stood up from the bed.

            "I know. I am sorry for that, Dean. But I needed to make sure that you…remembered."

            "I know. Cas…buddy. I know that now. I just. I'm so glad to see you, man. I'm so glad you're okay." Jensen's voice was choking up perfectly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Misha, his hand gripping the back of his trenchcoat. Misha wrapped his own arms around Jensen tightly, doing his best to hesitate in the way he knew Castiel would. Jensen pulled back slightly, his eyes meeting Misha's before leaning in and pressing his lips to Misha's own.

            Misha's stomach soared. Jensen's lips were warm and smooth - better even than he'd imagined. Misha tilted his head slightly, beginning to return the kiss after the requisite uncertainty on Castiel's part. Suddenly, Jensen pulled back.

            "Woah, Mish. Cas is gettin' comfortable a little faster than I would`ve thought." Misha started to laugh.

            "Yeaaah, sorry Jensen. What can I say, I just can't help myself!" His voice was loud as usual, playing it off as a joke despite the absolute truth in his words.

            "Guys, c'mon! I know that was only the first take but let's try and get through this, okay?" The shout of the director behind them brought them to attention. "Let's take it up from the hug, okay? And…action!"

            "I'm so glad you're okay," Jensen repeated, pulling Misha into the hug again and waiting for its return before releasing him and leaning in to kiss him again. This time, Misha had a harder time controlling himself. He kissed Jensen back fully, swiping his tongue lightly along the other man's lower lip. Jensen jumped back again, but this time he didn't say anything. His eyes met Misha's and suddenly realisation dawned on his face. Misha dropped his eyes quickly, an unusual blush rising in his cheeks. He hadn't meant to lose control of himself like that.

            "Shit…" he mumbled.

            "Misha, what are you doing?" the director called. "You're the one that's been pushing for this, don't make us regret it."

            "Sorry, sorry!" He called out, forcing a laugh. "I promise to behave myself this time." He looked at Jensen and repeated, much more softly, "I promise."

*****

            They finished the scene after only a couple more takes - only one more take of the kiss, thankfully, the other errors hadn't had anything to do with it - and when they finished they were given a break until ten. An hour and a half. As soon as the scene was cleared and they were sent off, Misha turned tail and headed straight to his trailer, heart pounding.

            He arrived a couple of minutes later, opening the door and slamming it harder than he'd intended behind him. He sat down on the low couch that lined one wall, dropping his elbows to rest on his knees and pressing his fingertips into his temples to try and calm himself down. He breathed deeply, trying to control both his heartbeat and the slight twitch of his cock that was still happening every time he remembered the feel of Jensen's lips pressed to his.

            _Fuck, Misha, you've got it bad for this guy. Since when?_ He thought to himself, irritatedly. Yeah, he'd been harbouring a crush, but he didn't expect to react like this to the kiss scene.

            Suddenly he was shaken out of his internal monologue by a knock at the door.

            "Oh, fuck. Please, no." The words were spoken aloud this time as he crossed the space from the couch to the door in just a few steps. He pulled open the door and found exactly whom he'd expected.

            "Jensen." It was just the one word, but he knew there were all kinds of messages in it.

            "Hey, Misha." Jensen's voice was cautious and…nervous? Misha couldn't tell.

            "Uh…you wanna come in?" Misha offered, stepping back. "I promise not to hit on you or anything," he chuckled self-deprecatingly as he said it. Jensen smirked slightly awkwardly as he accepted the offer and stepped in after Misha, closing the door behind him.

            "Look, Mish, about that scene…" Jensen started.

            "I'm really, really sorry, Jensen. I thought I could handle it. I mean, yeah, I'm attracted to you. But that's never been a problem before. I really thought I could handle it better than I did. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'll ask the writers to tone down the Dean and Cas stuff, I mean, we can't get away from it entirely now I'm sure, the fanbase would go nuts, but they'll be happy with one kiss, I'm sure we can get away without having to do that again."

            "Misha, would you shut up for a minute?" Jensen said, irritation evident in his voice as he cut Misha off. Misha stopped, his mouth remaining open for a minute before he remembered to pull it closed. "Misha, it's fine. I was…surprised, is all." Jensen continued.

            "But, I mean, I figured you'd be pissed."

            "Mish, why the fuck would I be pissed? Don't I flirt back with you constantly? I mean, okay, sure, I thought you were just fucking with me, but…." Jensen trailed off.

            "I…you…but…Danneel?" Misha stammered.

            "Danneel thought we had something going on months ago." Jensen said, smirking. "She asked me about it after one of the cons. And she may have mentioned she was okay with it."

            Misha had not expected this conversation. Of all the things he had expected for the day's shooting, this hadn't even made the bottom of the list.

            "And you…" Misha said, cautiously, trying not to jump to any conclusions.

            "And I wish you'd fucking said something sooner, asshole." Despite the slightly harsh words, Jensen was smiling and his voice was affectionate. "Damn, Mish, and here I was  thinking you were the smart one out of the three of us." Misha remained where he was, with what he was sure was an expression of idiotic shock on his face.

            "You…." Misha said, his voice quiet but a little more resolved this time. Jensen smirked and nodded.

            "Yes, Misha. Me."

            "But I didn't know you were…" Misha trailed off, hating how inexperienced and stunned he sounded but still not quite willing to believe what he was hearing.

            "Well, you do now, Misha, because I'm telling you. Now are you going to do something about it, or what?" Jensen asked, a challenging note in his voice as he adjusted his head until his eyes met Misha's straight on. Misha stared into Jensen's familiar green eyes for a minute and sensed no doubt there. Without another word he put a hand to Jensen's chest and pushed him back against the door of the trailer, crushing his lips to the other man's. Their lips molded together easily as their hands started to slide along each other's bodies, exploring what they'd both evidently been imagining. After a minute or so they both broke the kiss, breathing hard. Misha rested his forehead on Jensen's.

            "So….wow," he said. "That wasn't what I was expecting when I came in to work today." Jensen grinned.

            "Yeah, me neither," he said, moving one hand to Misha's chin and angling his mouth in to kiss him again. Misha smiled against his lips and returned the kiss eagerly. He no longer had any idea what was going on between him and Jensen, but as he started to tease the skin poking out between the hem of Jensen's shirt and the waistband of his pants and felt Jensen shiver slightly in response, he decided he was looking forward to finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Muse song of the same name


End file.
